Talk:Neglected Dragon
Sprite Credits Marri actually did like 50% of the work, she was just never given credit. So I think she should at least get credit here. :Sorry but her name isn't on the dragon's copyright page so it would be unfair to do so. I explain why: there are many, if not all of them, dragons here which have had help from other artists, yet their name hasn't been added to the appropriate dragon's copyright section of the page. We of this Wikia have no idea of who helped with what and there actually is no way of knowing apart from actually going around and asking people and honestly, we don't have the time to do this when they haven't even got full claim of the sprite, it's just inefficient. If the artist has a problem with it, they should speak to TJ first about it and get their name on the copyright. Once the name is added, then I'm more than happy to add it to this page. But until then it is deemed unfair. And I am on speaking terms with Marri so she can contact me with anything where necessary. Bluesonic1 08:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Marrionetta did indeed work on the Neglected adult, and she made the hatchlings as well. Her lack of credit is the fault of TJ09, and she needs to be credited for her art. Yes, her art. Regardless of our admin's mistake, credit needs to be given where credit is due. I am prepared to provide screenshots of the WIP if you require further proof. ::Kilaicious 20:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Kilaicious (Kila) :::Momo says she'll set you kidlin's straight. Don't touch the article until after the next site update, alright? The changes should go into effect then. 01:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I'm speaking to Marri right now and this is what stands at the moment; Her name will remain on the credits of this article as TJ has been contacted and he will rectify the problem at the upcoming site update. Bluesonic1 09:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Male and Female Is there any difference between ungendered and male sprites? '尾藤 来 ' 03:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes there is. If you cannot see it on the sprite, it is explained in the article itself: "Female neglected dragons have large horns that wrap around the side of her head. Males on the other hand have shorter horns that stick straight back and genderless adults (see bottom of page) have no horns.". Bluesonic1 08:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, what!? Now the Neglected Dragon's old sprite is a Zombie Dragon from Final Fantasy AGAIN!? I know I am being annoying by posting these kinds of messages, but this is crazy! 15:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) *SIGH* Final Fantasy has influenced many things. The old sprites were replaced, so why the heck are you continuously posting these messages?! WildClawCat 16:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) *Explained on your talk page. Votehim 19:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Genderless Neglected Here I found a mistake: it's said that after influenced the egg, you must abandon it and pick it up fast. (Bouncing) In other eggs the abandon after the influence makes the egg lose it, in Neglected Dragons makes them genderless. Hope it helped to improve the page. :) 08:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have any proof? - WildClawCat logging in ::In the Neglected Experiment Forums, the one who done this theory got two ungendered with it. If I ever gets a Neglected I'll try to do this too, and I'll see. 07:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Wrong link for Neglected Science The link to the Neglected Science page links to the Zombie Dragons page! If the page is unavailable then someone could delete the link? I have checked on my iPod Touch as well, because if you hold your finger down on a link for 5 seconds a small menu with more options for the link appears, which also shows its URL. 12:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fan-based Experiments Since the wiki is based on official DC content, should we give this much attention to fan-based experiment sites and projects? This would apply to the specific page on Neglected Science as well. Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 21:44, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Attention is given to them because they are the only sources available for information on the topic- we can never truly confirm the process of Neglected creation thanks to the "keep the secrets" rule from 100 years ago, so getting answers from the community is better than nothing. Likewise, a lot of people who read this article want to find these community projects, either to join or read about their methods. : -- { 01:25, February 23, 2016 (UTC) } Can I add a fan-based experiment site? It's an active channel on the Unofficial Dragon Cave Discord site, and since the Neglected Science site/other places seem to be dead, we're probably the best recourse at trying for your own Neglected with help, or learning how they happen. Kiseichew (talk) 21:57, August 24, 2018 (UTC)